


Tiktok Tiktok

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Si Kyungsoo tong mag coconfess sa tiktoker na bestfriend through a kiss.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Tiktok Tiktok

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm wala lang ulit may napanood lang akong trending na videos about bestfriends confessing sa bff nila through a kiss. So ayun, naisip ko, kaisoo au, si Kyungsoo mag me-make move kasi alang bayag si jagi pres.
> 
> Also, fem soo po ito hahah

Sikat na tiktoker si Jongin, bukod kasi sa angking kapogian at talento sa pag-sayaw, kinikilig din ang mga babaeng fan nito sa dalagang kung minsan kasama niya sa pagtitiktok.

Yung iba shini-ship pa ang dalawa. Pero si Jongin deadma lang kasi _bestfriend_ lang talaga sila ng babaitang yun.

Ang dalagang iyon ay walang iba kung hindi ang bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo, ang mataray ngunit lovable na dalagang kasama niyang lumaki. _For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health._ Daig pa ng friendship nila ang traditional na wedding vow na iyon.

Anyways, dahil naka lockdown ang buong kamaynila-an at himalang naka pasok si Jongin sa condo unit ni Kyungsoo, stuck ang dalawa ngayon doon with lots of foods, kasi besides sa nagdala ng three weeks grocery si Jongin ay may stocks din si Kyungsoo.

As usual, busy sa pag gawa ng mga videos si Jongin sa salas ng unit at si Kyungsoo naman ay nakahiga sa kama niya, nagbabasa ng mga replies and comments sa _Instagram_ at _Twitter_ ng bestfriend niya.

Mostly lang naman ng fans ay nagdedemand na gumawa si Jongin ng own version niya ng viral ngayon na pag coconfess sa bestfriends nila via a kiss.

“Hindi naman ako type niyang mabaho niyong idol.” Kyungsoo snorts. “Pero hmmmmmm.” Napaisip si Kyungsoo, actually may naiisip siya. Tempted siyang gawin ang dare ng mga fans. “Pwede.”

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo and game, if Jongin don’t have the balls, gagawin niya. Besides, mukhang siya lang naman tong may gusto sa bestfriend niya. Kung hindi irereciprocate ng bestfriend yung feelings? So what? Basta napakita, naparamdam niyang gusto niya ang kaibigan.

Nakaupo lang si Jongin sa sofa niya habang nagcecellphone kaya naupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi nito at yumakap bahagya para sumilip sa cellphone ni Jongin.

Kalmado lang itong nakaupo, nagsscroll sa twitter niya at nagbabasa ng latest news sa bansa.

“Ano gusto mong meryenda?” naglalambing si Kyungsoo dahil may balak.

“Hmmm. Late na tayo naglunch eh, busog pa ko..” Jongin pauses at inakbayan ang bestfriend.

“Okay.” Tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo at nakibasa na din sa timeline ni Jongin. “Kainis naman yang senador na yan? Paano naging senador eh ang bobo naman niya?” Naiinis na tanong ni Kyungsoo ng mabasa ang isang article about this certain senator na bobong sinuong ang ospital for personal reasons.

“You know what’s crazier? Wala man lang ginawa ang gobyerno to punish him.” Sagot ni Jongin sabay amoy sa buhok ni Kyungsoo na amoy creamsilk pink.

“Masaya maging Filipino, pero masaya kaya ang Pilipinas sa atin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo but Jongin only hums.

“I hope she is.” Sagot ni Jongin kasi kagaya ni Kyungsoo, hindi din masaya si Jongin sa pamumuno ng kasalukuyang administrasyon.

Anyways, iniba nalang ni Jongin ang topic.

“Gusto mo ba lutuan kita mango grahams?” Umiling si Kyungsoo, she doesn’t trust Jongin sa kusina.

“Ako na gagawa kung gusto mo kumain nun!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay cup sa jaw ni Jongin. “Hala balbas mo patubo na, tara nga at aahitin ko!” Tumayo si Jongin at hindi na nagreklamo kasi he admits na kailangan din niyang mag shave na.

Dalawa ang CR sa unit nila Kyungsoo. Sa kwarto niya at yung sa tabi ng kitchen pero sa kwarto niya silang dumiretso.

Nakaupo sa sink si Jongin habang nililinis naman ni Kyungsoo yung shaver na gagamitin niya.

Para mapabilis ang proseso, si Jongin na ang nag lagay ng shaving cream sa kanyang mukha.

“Bilis na, gagawa pa ko tiktok video eh- araaaaaaaaaaaay naman Kyungsoo!” Reklamo ng binata ng kurutin ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran.

“Puro ka tiktok, ano sige? Tiktok o ako?” Buti nalang at nasa wastong pag-iisip pa si Jongin at kaya pang pumili ng matino.

“Oo na, sorry na. Sige na Soo, shave na.” Hinila ni Jongin sa bewang si Kyungsoo at sinimulan na niyang i-shave yung stubbles nito.

Napapikit si Jongin dahil sa lambot ng kamay ni Kyungsoo, pakiramdam niya ay hine-hele siya ng dalaga.

Maliban sa kumakarerang puso ni Kyungsoo, tahimik naman ng hinahayaan ni Jongin ang bestfriend na i-shave ang kanyang patubong balbas.

During the process, hindi maalis ni Kyungsoo ang paningin sa baba ni Jongin at ganun din ang tiktoker- _I mean,_ hindi sa baba ni Kyungsoo pero sa mukha niya nakatingin si Jongin, ganda ng bestfriend niya eh, sobrang ganda kaya hindi niya maalis ang tingin dito.

“Ayaaaan! Tapos na! Pogi pogi mo talaga!” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo ng masatisfied sa pag-shave kay Jongin, she also taps his jawline.

“Syempre, ako pa ba? Pogi to sobra!” Ngumisi si Jongin sabay kiliti sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. “Oh diba, ako lang ang pogi ako lang?”

“Jongin ano ba- HAHAHAHAH- tama na yan nakikilit ako!” Nakayakap na si Kyungsoo sa tiktoker while the latter has Kyungsoo wrapped in between his thighs as he tickles her. “Oo na, ikaw na! Ikaw na ang pogi!” Kyungsoo laughs.

Nagkilitian pa ang dalawa hanggang sa nagmakaawa na si Kyungsoo that she can’t breathe, Jongin stopped naman at hinalikan pa sa ulo ang kaibigang hinahabol ang hininga.

“Buti alam mong ako lang ang pogi.” Bulong ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo looks at her bestfriend sabay nguso, this is it, gagawin na niya, hahalikan na niya ang bestfriend. Isang smack lang naman eh para malaman if Jongin likes her the same way.

Pero bago yun, Kyungsoo glanced at her phone na nakaset up na, naka video kasi sila for documentation purposes, if she succeed or hindi.

She cups his face and she tiptoes until na mag tagpo ang balat ng mga noo nila. Kyungsoo groans dahil sobrang lapit lang ng lips na gusto niyang hagkan pero feeling niya ang taas ng bakod na pumipigil sa kanilang labi upang magtagpo.

Pumikit si Kyungsoo, hahalikan nalang niya ng mabilisan and she did with closed eyes.

Pero,

It failed.

She miserably failed ng si Jongin mismo ang umiwas at tumayo na on his feet.

Kyungsoo smiled awkwardly, na parang walang nangyari. Na parang hindi niya tinake advantage ang position nilang dalawa.

“Tara na, mag titiktok pa ko eh!” Sagot ni Jongin na lumabas na ng bathroom.

Naka topless nalang si Jongin habang gumagawa ng random videos while si Kyungsoo nasa kitchen at nagluluto ng pancit canton. Meryenda na and it’s been two hours since her first attempt.

LOL. Hindi susuko si Kyungsoo.

“Ni, mag live kaya tayo? Sa account mo? Wala lang. Wala ka namang maisipang ipost so why not mag live nalang tayo?” Suggest ni Kyungsoo and it doesn’t sound bad. Totally agree si Jongin sa suggestion ni Kyungsoo kaya kinuha naman nito ang cellphone at nagsimulang mag live after securing his phone sa taas ng mesa.

Habang naghihintay na kumulo ang tubig, sumayaw na parang tanga pa si Kyungsoo sa harapan ng phone ni Jongin na nasa likod niya, gumigiling na parang gago sabay labas ng dila nito.

“Mukha kang manyakis Ni!” reklamo ni Kyungsoo at kinurot sa utong si Jongin na kinuha ang kamay niya.

“Mukha lang naman eh!” Tawa nito at gumiling pa sa harapan mismo ni Kyungsoo na tumawa lang.

“Hala wait lang, kumulo na yung water.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at nilapitan na ang stove.

Nilagay niya ang tatlong pack ng pancit canton and Jongin back hugs her bago ito sumayaw muli na parang gigolo sa likuran ng babae.

“Naku guys, bakit niyo ba nagustuhan tong tiktoker na to? Parang manyakis naman to!” nagreklamo nga si Kyungsoo pero tumalikod naman and snakes her arms sa leeg ni Jongin. “Araaay!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo ng buhatin siya bigla ni Jongin pero instead na magdemand na ibaba ay ini-lock pa nito ang mga binti sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

Ayun, nagkagulo ang comment section ng live.

_‘sure bang walang kayo?’_

_‘putangina, hindi ako naniniwala na walang nangyayari sa inyo!’_

_‘friends my ass’_

“Manyak ha? Manyak?” Kyungsoo pout kasi nahiya naman ang dalaga sa posisyon nila. Kaya naman bumaba din ito.

Pero ng dumako sa labi ni Jongin ang paningin, doon niya napag-isipang mag try muli. Nagbabakasakaling mag-succeed na.

“Jong-“ She breathes out at hinayaang magtama ang dulo ng kanilang mga ilong.

Walang sagot dahil nagulat din si Jongin.

This is it, yung hindi pagtulak ni Jongin sa bestfriend ay marahil isang sign that it is pwede, kung ano man ang binabalak niya kaya she wastes no time and crashes their lips into a lingering kiss.

No lips moved at magkatapat lang.

Malambot, masarap, lasang cherry ang labi ni Jonging at higit sa lahat tama.

Tama at walang mali na magkahalikan sila.

It stayed in contact for atleast five seconds bago umiwas si Kyungsoo, tumingin siya sa camera just to put her attention anywhere else.

Aatras na din sana siya pero pinigil siya ni Jongin who crashes their lips again.

Pero kasalungat ng inosenteng halik kanina, hindi na nag aksaya si Jongin ng oras at gumalaw ang kanyang mga labi, his plump lips, trying, asking Kyugnsoo’s lips to dance along with his.

“Baby,” Ungol and beg ni Jongin sa dalaga. “kiss me again.” He said pero imbes na halikan siya ni Kyungsoo, ang dalaga ay nag lean backward, confused. “Soo, dali na, kiss na, wag mo kong pahiyain sa confession ko?”

“Ha? Confession?” Jongin nods at yung mga palad sa bewang umakyat pa.

“Lam mo na, yung trending. Sige na, you kissed me first, alam ko na there’s a chance kaya please kiss me back, like me back kasi matagal na kitang gusto. Gustong gusto kita Kyungsoo..”

Wala na sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang live video at sinunggaban muli ang mga labi ni Jongin, at ang tiktoker na naadik na sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo ay nawala na din sa tamang wisyo kaya hinalikan at hinalikan nalang niya si Kyungsoo.

The next couple of hours nagtrending ang pangalan nilang dalawa sa mga sns site at habang nagkakagulo ang mga fans nila, ang dalawa naman ay nag eenjoy na sa kusina.

Nagmomol ba naman live sa tiktok diba?


End file.
